The Mermaid's Little Mermaids
by melanierocks2001
Summary: So lets say the girls are grown-up and married. Will their girls be friends? Best friends? Mermaids?
1. Shane's Idea

**Rikki and Zane Bennet:**

**Luke Bennet: 16**

**Kyle Bennet: 14**

**Shanie Bennet: 12**

**Cleo and Lewis McCartney:**

**Mandy McCartney: 16**

**Reni McCartney: 11**

**Arana and Kelsey McCartney: 9**

**Emma and Ash Dove:**

**Kersey Dove: 17**

**Ryan Dove: 12**

**Alexis (Lex) Dove: 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O!**

**Shanie's POV**

Shanie skipped home from the beach happily. She had gone swimming with her friend Alexis (or Lex). Swimming was so fun! When she was in the water she felt alive and free. Dad said she got from mom and it was probably true. But mom never got wet. Ever. It was strange. Lex and Reni said their mom's were the same way. Well our mom's were BFF's since they were 15! I called them Aunt Cleo and Aunt Emma. She calls my mom Aunt Rikki. And her dads to me our Uncle Lewis and Uncle Ash. So that makes mine Uncle Zane to them. Anyway, as I walked home I caught sight of my big bro Luke standing by our Zodiac flirting with this girl he liked. My other brother Kyle was obviously going to the beach with his friends. When he saw me he came over and face-palmed me.

"Sup, Sha-Sha?" He asked grinning at me.

"Nutin Kye-Kye," I said returning the face-palm.

"Why you wet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why ya think?"

"Right," he said with a smile, "oh, by the way Dad wants you to fill in for me at the café."

"Ok," I said before I jogged away.

I ran into my family's café and saw Eleanor, the head waitress, was cleaning tables.

"Hi, Shane," she said without looking up.

"Hey," I said as I walked into my parent's office. Dad was typing something on the computer and mom was signing papers.

"Hi Daddy, hi mommy," I said as snatched my apron off the hook.

"Hi baby," Dad said. Mom just looked up and smiled.

"What's up?" Dad asked.

"Well Lex and Reni and I were thinking about going to Mako Island. We were going to take the Zodiac."

Mom looked up. "No you're not!"She shook her head fiercely.

"Why?" I complained.

"Because I said so," she answered, "now go clean tables."

"But Mom-"

"Don't talk back, Shane," Dad said sternly.

"Dad-"

"Shane Emma Bennet!" Dads yelled, "GO"!

"Sorry, Mom. Sorry Dad." I left the office.

As, I scrubbed tables I wished my parents weren't so annoying. And I was going to Mako. It's calling.

**Did you like? Please review!**


	2. Let's Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O! Although I wish I did! **

**Lex's POV**

I was sitting on my bed reading a documentary on horses (because my Dad is a horse trainer) when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said when answered.

"This is soooooo unfair," my best friend Shanie bellowed.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked her.

"I'm hiding in the bathroom," she said, and I knew she was scowling, "my mom and dad won't let me go to Mako Island. What about yours?"

"Mine either. But they won't tell me why."

"Yeah I know-"

Our phones were beeping.

"Probably Reni," Shane said.

"I'll put on it 3 way," I said clicking a button.

"Hey," Reni said glumly.

"Rey, what's wrong," I asked.

"Mom won't let me go out to Mako and neither will dad. But it's almost like it's calling me. Weird right."

"Me too," Shanie and I said simultaneously.

"We should go," Shanie blurted out.

"But our Mom's said no," I said.

"I know, but Lex it _calling. _Calling! I need to go! You guys don't have to but I am." And with that, she hung up.

"You know, I'm going to," Reni said then hung up too.

I sighed. Never disrespect Mom and Dad. But they had a point. So I got up, pulled on my swim-suit, put my clothes back over it, and then walked downstairs.

"Where you going Lex?" Mom asked.

"Oh, you know, to Rikki's, to see Shanie."

"Ok, baby, have fun," she said with a smile.

I ran out toward the dock. Shane was already there. Her brown straight hair fell in her face and her big clear blue eyes were full of excitement. Her tan skin was a little sunburned, but she didn't seem to notice. She was starting up the Zodiac. Her blue tank-top was rumpled from leaning over and her light denim shorts were ripped.

Reni was there too. Wispy strands of curly brown fell down from her ponytail. Unlike Shane, her eyes will full of worry. Her pale skin was also kinda burned. She was fiddling with her pink t-shirt and purple skirt. While she hovered over Shanie, she was turning her head from side to side. When she saw me her eyes lit up.

"Lex!" She shrieked happily. She hugged me.

"Omg!"Shane shrieked as well.

"Come on," I said with a smile, "let's go."

**Was it good? I hope so! Plz review! **


	3. The Moon Pool

**Reni's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O, bla, bla, bla.**

Water sprayed my face and my stomach felt queasy. I was nervous about going to Mako especially since Mom warned me about it all the time. Auntie Emma and Auntie Rikki warned Shanie and Lex too. Shanie didn't really care though. Shanie was a great friend and a total sweetie but she was also a total rebel, like her mom. Lex was like her mom too. A good girl who got excellent grades and always was responsible. Oh, and totally bossy. Me, however, I'm like my mom and dad combined. I'm shy and quiet and a complete science nerd. You know because my dad's a neuro biologist and my mom's a marine biologist. I was lost deep in thought when a low rumbling noise caught my attention. Shanie gulped.

"Um, guys? Yeah were trapped. The boat stopped working." Shanie said with a scared expression.

"What?!" Lex screeched.

Hyperventilating, I looked at Shanie. "Shane what are we going to do?"

"Calm down," she instructed and pointed to Mako, "let's swim out to Mako Island. I would suggest we paddle but we don't have any oars."

"Yeah," Lex nodded enthusiastically.

"Guys I can't swim," I said weakly.

"Reni, you can do it," Shanie said as she flipped herself over the edge of the Zodiac.

"Yeah," Lex agreed following Shane's lead.

Swallowing, I allowed them to take my hands and help me over the side of the boat. As soon as my skinny legs hit the chilly water, a nervous seed was planted in my belly. The only time I really get this submerged in water was when I took a bath. When Shane and Lex dove under the water, I stayed afloat and doggie-paddled. I wish I was like the others. Unlike their moms, mine never pushed me to learn to swim.

Shanie's head popped up from the waves.

"Reiny, come on."

"Shanie I can't," I sobbed.

"Look, don't hate me. I'm doing you a favor."

"What th-!" Shanie grabbed me and pulled me under.

Lex was waiting under the water. I glanced up. It was getting dark. The girls pulled me along. We swam until we saw what looked like a cave. Lex's eyes lit up and we swam right into it.

"Whoa," Lex said when we submerged.

"It's like a volcano," Shanie said breathy.

"It won't erupt, will it?" I asked leaning against the side. We were in a sea cave. And I wanted to leave.

Lex smiled warmly. "It's been dormant for hundreds of years."

I doggy paddled away from the sides and joined them in the center. We all looked up and saw that the full moon was right over the volcano. Sparkly flecks came off of us and basically we glowed. And as soon as the moon moved over the volcano, the glowing stopped.

"Guys, we need to go!" I said.

"Yeah," Shane said nervously, "let's go." Lex nodded with a scared expression on her face. And together, we swam out.

When we resurfaced we saw flashing lights.

"The water police!" we all yelled, waving our arms.

A man came and lifted us on to the boat. As I sat there, I wondered what had happened in that sea cave. And why?

**So I know the way the girls got into the moon pool was different from their mothers but I didn't want it to be exactly the same. Please review!**


	4. Becoming Mermaids Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own H20! **

**Shanie's POV**

"Are you guys alright?" One of the water police asked.

"Uh-huh," I answered while my two friends nodded.

"Ok, where do you girls live?" he asked.

"I live at 1143 Linden Street," Lex said as a lady handed a cup of hot chocolate.

"I live at 238 Alper Road," Reni said meekly, wrapping a blanket around her tightly.

I didn't answer until he looked at me.

"1122 James Road," I mumbled. I hated when people know I live in the super rich part of town.

He gaped at me. Then he obviously realized I was uncomfortable, when I gave him my signature Shanie Bennett death glare.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I think Shane's house is closer. We'll drop her off first."

When the boat reached the mainland we hopped off and were led to a police car. A lady with a warm smile helped us in while she took a moment to talk the water cop.

"Ok, what happened in that sea cave?" I asked when we in the cop car.

"I don't know, but it felt almost magical," Reni said, hesitating before the word magical.

"Like a thousand watts of electricity traveled through my body," Lex said, dreamily.

"Like we were alive," I said shifting in my seat, "for the first time."

We didn't talk much after that last statement, the whole way home. As we pulled up to my house, the cop whistled.

"Whoa, you guys have a pretty sweet deal," he said as he opened our door.

"Hey that's our parent's cars," Reni said, "uh-oh."

We all walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell. Luke answered it. He gave me a stupid grin.

"Shanie, Shanie, Shanie. I knew one day you would end up in cuffs but I excepted more from you two." He motioned towards Lex and Reni, who blushed like crazy. They both had crushes on Luke.

Kyle who was more practical than Luke, walked and said, "Are you girls crazy?! Everybody has been sick!"

All the parents ran in and hugged us. Mandy, Arana, Kelsey, Kersey, and Ryan scampered in and the joined the hug. As soon as the nice moment was over the anger flared. Aunt Emma and Uncle Ash were furious and so were my parents. Auntie Cleo and Uncle Lewis were shaking their heads and telling Reni how disappointed they were. When everybody left (Aunt Emma still screaming) I was about to sneak upstairs but Mom and Dad were blocking the entrance to the stairs.

"Come," Mom said and dragged me into the living room.

"What happened tonight Shane Emma?" Mom asked. Uh-oh. First and middle.

"Nothing! We got stuck out on the ocean and we um, never mind."

"Shanie what happened? I'm not asking again," Mom said, forcefully.

"Then don't." I got up and walked upstairs.

I collapsed in to bed. Rubbing my eyes, I thought about wonderful things, like swimming with dolphins and relaxing in that beautiful sea cave, and I wasn't sure why. And in all the visions I had a mermaid tail.

Finally, I fell asleep. Little did I know what morning had in store.

The Next Morning….

I woke up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I sat up and stretched my arms. I heard a knock on my door. Mom or Dad usually does that to wake me up if they want me to work at the café.

"I'm up," I called and hopped out of bed to go use the bathroom. I was lucky because I have my own.

I stumbled into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, I glanced at myself. All I saw was a girl staring back at me with big eyes and brown hair. I sighed. My face was covered in lines from rolling around. I had a huge rat nest and I could tell my breath was awful. I splashed cold water on my face. But as I walked over to the towel rack to grab a towel, something weird happened. Ok, no. It was terrifying. My legs started to join together and in its place a shimmery orange tail appeared in their place. I crashed in to the floor, tail first. What?! OMG! I'm a-a-a mermaid. I lay on the floor trying to soak this in for a while. Then my legs reappeared, in a twinkle of sparkling lights, not unlike the when the tail appeared. I stumbled up and ran out to get dressed. I shakily pulled on a pale denim skirt and red tank-top. Then I cautiously walked downstairs. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bagel. I didn't even bother to put cream-cheese on it. I just grabbed my phone from the counter. Quickly I called Lex's phone.

"Meet me at Rikki's," I said in a rush, "stat. Pass it on." Then I hung up. She didn't need to know who to pass it on to. It was definitely, always, Reni.

"Come on," Mom said, "I have a meeting today." I could tell she was still mad from last night.

"Ok, let me brush my teeth," I said. I didn't even wet my toothbrush. I was scared.

**I know it was sucky but I haven't had any good writing time lately. Sorry. Plz review.**


End file.
